


I Pity (Love) You

by silentconventionalweapon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, LMAO, Lesbians, Rainbow Drinkers, Rose pov, Smut, The Full Sex, Xenobiology, and rose likes it, is that a tag???, kanaya drinks from rose, kinda??, rosemary, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentconventionalweapon/pseuds/silentconventionalweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve been trying so hard to acculturate yourself to her terms, succeeding in understanding but failing in reciprocating. You can’t bring yourself to claim pity for her– but fuck, do you love her."</p>
<p>A little Rosemary piece. Sweet and cute fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pity (Love) You

The first time Kanaya touches you when the two of you are alone is something your foresight could have never predicted. With the first brush of alien hands against your cheek, air cuts into your lungs like the thin thread twined around the spool atop her sewing machine. It is sharp and stunning, and you find yourself momentarily frozen as your mind tries to process what just happened. The atmosphere around you is cold and still, and you can’t ignore the way that gravity pushes your heels into the concrete floor. 

And yet, everywhere her fingertips even dare to graze over your body, you swear it sets your skin ablaze. 

A thousand ultraviolet waves crash into you, the way she flashes her insecurities into brilliant monochrome and nearly epileptic-inducing brightness-- it sends you into a daze. She has no idea how much she effects you, how much she has molded the very fabric of space around your head. 

She is terrifying, graceful, impossible, gorgeous, supernatural… _extra terrestrial._

You’ve been trying so hard to acculturate yourself to her terms, succeeding in understanding but failing in reciprocating. You can’t bring yourself to claim pity for her– but fuck, do you love her.

You love her more than anything, and you’ve always seen her light in your future. You see it everywhere, in every single timeline you've dared to push your visions. You saw her light when you were trapped in the darkness of grimdark possession, beyond the twisting tendrils of horrorterrors and screams of the Elderitch gods damning your fate. Shit, you even saw her when you were a lonely thirteen year old girl, thinking this was nothing more than a silly game. It is naive and childish, but you know it to be true that you are always destined to be with her. You're always drawn towards her light, like a moth to a flame, or like your mortal body to the Green Sun. 

The worst part is, you can't help yourself. Her beauty is endless and limitless, reaching towards the corners of the fabric spacetime, mimicking the fabric she pulls across her body. It is taking an agonizingly long time to remove her clothing, but she does it with such grace that you don't have the strength to speed things along. 

"Should I make myself...less conspicuous?" Kanaya's voice is soft and lilting and laced with uncertainty. You are about to ask what she means by that statement, when her skin flickers a few shades dimmer. 

"Please don't," you reassure her with a soft smile. Your hand rests on her bare knee, eyes captured by hers. Gods, she is gorgeous. 

"I don't want you to hold anything back," you continue. "I don't want you to hide anything. This is a moment of being completely and truly open with one another. As you may find, I don't come equipped with a dimmer switch, therefore you should not feel obligated to activate yours." 

She sighs a soft laugh at that, offering a nod of agreement. 

"Speaking of what we are and are not equipped with," she begins hesitantly, the jade blush on her cheeks darkening. "I do not believe we discussed the details of one another's anatomy. Although I must admit, I have done some...independent research, so I do know what to expect. However, it is incredibly different from what you might be expecting of me." 

Your mind flashes back to the embarrassing explanation Karkat was kind enough to walk you through, and your cheeks flush pink. "I've also done some independent research," you inform her. "It seems we're both experts in xenobiology in all but experience." 

"I suppose that statement will change relatively soon, though..." Her hand brushes against your cheek again as she leans down, meeting your lips in a soft kiss. The flutter in your chest is one you cannot ignore, especially when it intensifies and begins spreading to the lower parts of your abdomen. Your hands reach up to meet her bare shoulders, fingertips grazing over the brightly lit skin. Your lips have yet to part, and you're breathing harshly through your nose as she pushes with a bit more force. This is as far as you've ever gone, but you know you're about to take the plunge tonight, so you may as well initiate the next step. 

Your tongue brushes past her painted lips, bringing an explosion of spearmint into your mouth. You don't even hesitate when you feel the razor-sharp points of her fangs brush across your lip, opting to deepen the kiss further and push your hands into her hair. Fingertips collide with the callous texture of her horns, and you glide around them with grace, moving to cup the back of her head with one hand. The other hand slides down her bare skin, blindly feeling the familiar yet alien anatomy. Shoulder, collar bone, chest, breast- you linger there and give an experimental squeeze, to which she responds with one of the most delicious sounds you have ever heard. Your hand continues its journey down her body: abdominals with a different muscle structure, smooth and non-existent navel, slide to the side to feel the curve of her waist and the rough indentations of her grub scars. You settle on her hip, pressing a thumb against what you hope is just as much a sensitive spot on her as it is on you.

The way Kanaya gasps at the pressure on her hipbone tells you that it is. Her eyes are half-lidded, filled with lust and what you assume is love.

"I pity you so much, Rose," she whispers, her skin seeming to flicker a shade brighter. "I pity you so much it hurts to not always be as close to you as I am now."

That word sits in your mind like a damp towel, but you try to remind yourself that the cultural exchange is something that goes both ways. Your hand wraps around to the small of her back, pulling her warmth flush against your body. "I pity you, too, Kanaya," you respond, inching closer to her lips. "I love you more than the universe." 

"Gods, I love you," she manages to moan before pressing her lips to yours again. This time she initiates the intensity, her fangs dragging across your lips as she ends the kiss prematurely. You're about to protest before you feel her breath on your neck. "Can I..?" 

"Please," you groan desperately. 

Her fangs dip into your skin, stinging and tingling as she pushes deeper, and you can't control the moan that escapes your lips. The sharp pain ebbs as she pulls back, chuckling softly at your reaction as her lips ghost over the wound she left behind. 

"It's intoxicating how you enjoy this as much as I do," she whispers just before pressing a kiss to your. She sucks harshly, pulling the thick blood from your vein in a heavy mouthful. This isn't the first time she's taken a drink from you, but it's the first time she's done so while you were both naked. It's her turn for exploring, and her hands slide over your body, rubbing at your breasts and squishing the excess fat around your figure. Her feeding ends, and her tongue darts out to seal the wound with the special kind of Rainbow Drinker saliva to keep you from bleeding out. 

"Kanaya...," you breathe, feeling slightly lightheaded. You lean into her touch as she supports your weight, guiding the two of you to the pile of plush pillows and blankets by your feet. 

"Are you ready, Rose?" 

"Please." 

She slides into you, and it's pure bliss.

Time speeds up and slows down all at once. She is hovering over you, glowing and shimmering in all her perfection. Hands and lips are wondering, kissing, licking, nipping, whispering against cheeks and necks and ears. Her body is flush against yours, and you've been reduced to a mess of unintelligent moans and sighs. Thankfully, she seems to be enjoying this sensation as much as you are, if her soft words of encouragement are anything to go by. 

You don't know how long it lasts, but it's too long and not nearly long enough when you stare into each other's eyes and the universe seems to burst between your bodies. You're each moaning the other's name like you're praying to a god who has finally graced you with her presence. In your case, you feel that this is true. 

Her skin glows bright in the otherwise dark room, your arms wrapped around one another as you revel in the post-orgasmic waves washing over you. Sweat and blood and other bodily fluids make the two of you slick, sliding together easily when you turn to make yourself more comfortable. Her eyes are as supernatural as ever as you stare at her. 

"I love you," you breathe against her lips. "I pity you." 

"I pity you, Rose," she sighs, leaning in to kiss you with her final words. "I love you."


End file.
